They DO Exist!
by Stormyz
Summary: A millenia has passed since the human race has believed that Pokemon never existed. The remaining Pokemon, in a desparate bid to be remembered find 3 children to convince everyone that they are real! Full summary inside doesn't fit here.


They DO Exist!!!

**Introduction:** It is millennia since the human race has believed that Pokémon have become extinct and many of the children now think that Pokémon never existed and are a mythological creature such as dryads, elves and phoenixes. Because of this these children can no longer even see a Pokémon even if it appeared right in front of them, but there are a few children who still believe and so some Pokémon have chosen to appear in front of them. These children are to be told of their mission. Their mission: Convince people that Pokémon still exist!

---------------------------------------------

**Stormyz:** Not much to say before the fanfic, other than enjoy! And of course the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon!

----------------------------------------------

**Part 1 Chosen!**

Kohaku sighed; it had once again been a day of ridicule and solitariness. 

"Just because I think differently from them, I get scorned at!" Kohaku muttered annoyed.

She kicked a stone in anger.

"The one thing that makes me different is that I believe in the one thing everyone else doesn't! Pokémon! They DO exist! I know it! Bad luck to those that don't!" she yelled.

Kohaku heard a voice from behind her; she turned around to see Leiko.

"Talking to yourself as well as believing in Pokémon, you really do belong in a madhouse," Leiko said, sneering.

"At least I'm not a mindless drone who believes everything the Consigna says so, for example if they said you had to kill yourself you would?" Kohaku replied.

"…Well…it would be treason if I didn't!" Leiko said apprehensively, looking around making sure there weren't any Watchers around to hear her hesitation to Kohaku's question.

"Lugia help you," Kohaku murmured, shaking her head in amazement.

"L-lu-lugia? You didn't just say th-the supposed god of Pokémon?" Leiko stuttered scared.

"Get lost you mindless drone! You know already that the so-called 'god' Chusma, is just made up by the Consigna! I'm outta here!" Kohaku said exasperated.

She turned away from the now freaked out Leiko, who was still in shock from Kohaku mentioning Lugia.

Kohaku walked quickly towards her house and unlocked the door. Hearing that no-one else was inside, she sighed, "Once again, I am left to my own devices."

She changed out of her school uniform and into some more comfortable clothes, then decided that it would nice to go for a little walk in the woods, which was a place that no-one dared venture into because of the rumours the Consigna had started about it. Grabbing a small pack she filled it with some food and a water bottle then put on her runners. Kohaku then left the house locking the door behind her.

Kohaku found the path that lead to the glade that she loved to spend time in, it twisted and turned a lot but it was the quickest path there. Kohaku remembered when she first discovered it and wondered why it was that the Consigna didn't allow people to come here. It was then that she swore she saw a Taillow fly past, this occurred when she was five and when she told everyone else they didn't believe her; that was when the ridicule started.

She sighed, there wasn't much she could do about that, though she knew the only way to stay free of any control was to believe in something so strongly that the Consigna left you alone for the most part because they didn't trust you with their plans. Most teenagers her age were already part of the secret meetings the Consigna held every week.

Kohaku soon arrived at the glade and glanced around her, because she felt like there was something different about the glade as if something had changed but she couldn't quite tell what it was. She shook her head to clear the thoughts; it was probably just her paranoia of the Consigna following her to her secret place and what would occur if they did. She sat down beneath the giant willow, which was in the centre of the glade and provided shelter from all the elements and was especially nice to sits under at this time of year when it was abnormally hot.

Kohaku took out a muesli-bar and had only just started to eat it, when she heard the sound of something moving just outside the glade.

"Wh-Who's there?" she asked nervously.

_Ooooooo a human that can hear us! _(Rapidash)

That's new! (Absol) I know this human she saw me years ago! (Swellow) She saw you!? (Rapidash) That's new… (Absol) Stop saying that's new! (Swellow) 

"Uhhhh…sorry to interrupt but…again I ask, who are you?" Kohaku asked, confused, trying to locate where the voices were coming from.

Shock! She can hear us speak…well sorta (Absol) 

_Should we reveal ourselves?_ (Rapidash)

Well considering she can hear us I think she's the Chosen One we've been looking for. (Swellow)

Kohaku continued to glance around the glade when she saw a few of the trees sway from movement coming from within. Now more curious than scared, she crept closer and then out came three Pokémon!

"No way!? A Rapidash, a Swellow and an Absol!!!" she exclaimed.

No doubt about it she can see us (Rapidash) She even knows what species we are and I thought we were oh so long forgotten (Absol) Stop it with the strange comments Storm (Swellow) 

"Which is which though, I can hear your voices but I can't tell from which of you they are coming from," Kohaku said.

I'm Firefly the Rapidash, just to add I'm a girl (Rapidash) I'm Storm the Absol, I'm a girl too nice to meet ya! (Absol) 

And I am that Taillow you saw long ago, but now I'm a Swellow, my name is Falcon and unfortunately I am the only boy among these crazy females (Swellow)

Ha so what if we're crazy you still enjoy our company! (Absol) 

"But why have you shown yourselves to me of all people?" Kohaku asked.

First things first you have yet to tell us your own name (Rapidash) 

"Right, sorry Firefly, I am Kohaku, pleased to meet you," she replied.

Well to explain it simply, we believe you are one of three Chosen Ones who will show the world the Pokémon still exist (Swellow)

The signs that point to this are that firstly you could sense our presence, you could hear us speaking and you can see us (Rapidash)

**Which makes us certain that you are the one that will bring hope back to the Pokémon community!** (Absol)

"Okay then, but what about the other two?" Kohaku asked.

Before we begin our mission we must find the other Chosens, though their Pokémon Guidance Teams have most likely already found them just as we found you (Rapidash)

Well we'd best start heading out to the planned meeting place then once you've met the others we can get started on completing this mission (Swellow)

"But won't we need food and stuff? I definitely don't have enough food to last a journey," Kohaku said, showing them her small bag.

It's fine there's plenty of that at the meeting place (Absol) 

"Okay then, guess we'd best get going!" she said, smiling.

Falcon, you act as scout and make sure we don't walk into trouble and I'll lead the way, Storm you take the rear (Rapidash)

Right I'm on it! (Swellow)

**Yes ma'am!**(Absol)

Storm you're doing it again! (Rapidash)

**Hehe sorry Firefly**(Absol)

You are so not sorry, but well we'd best get going (Rapidash)

Kohaku followed Firefly as they continued deeper into the forest. They walked for over an hour, Kohaku taking sips from her drink bottle and finishing the muesli-bar she hadn't finished earlier.

The other two groups are already there! Hurry up you three! (Swellow)

Okay. Did you hear that Kohaku, you're going to meet six more Pokémon and two others like you. (Rapidash)

"Cool! I hope they're nicer than the teens in my town," Kohaku said.

They entered the clearing and Kohaku noticed a boy and girl that looked around her age and next to each of them were three Pokémon. Kohaku noted that next to the boy there was a Dodrio, a Mightyena and a Pidgeot. While next to the girl there were an Aggron, a Dragonair and a Ninetales.

When did you guys find your humans? (Rapidash)

**We found ours at around 4:30pm **(Mightyena)

We found ours at 4:15pm (Dragonair)

**W00t we beat you, we beat you! We found ours at 4pm!** (Absol)

"Why do I have a strange feeling that you guys bet on who would find the first Chosen One?" the girl asked.

"I wouldn't put it past them," Kohaku agreed, "I'm Kohaku by the way, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Amaya, pleased to meet you too," Amaya replied smiling.

They both turned to the boy, "And who are you?"

"My name is Takuto and I think that these are just some bizarre holograms, cause everyone knows that Pokémon don't exist anymore," Takuto said.

Are you sure he's a Chosen One, Wolf? (Rapidash)

**Yes, he sensed us, he heard us and he is able to see us and besides he does believe in Pokémon except Takuto is scared of being cast out so more often than not he denies believing in us** (Mightyena)

Let us hope that these two girls can persuade him to openly believe (Dragonair)

I hope you're right Sapphire, I hope you're right (Rapidash)

"If you didn't believe then you wouldn't be able to see them," Kohaku stated.

Takuto blushed and shifted uncomfortably, obviously embarrassed.

"I knew you believed," she said smiling, "Well now that we're together we need to get this mission underway!"

"Speaking of the mission, what exactly are we supposed to do and where are we supposed to start?" Amaya asked.

To sum up your mission in a simple sentence: Convince people that Pokémon still exist (Rapidash)

"How in the world are we supposed to do that? We'd be locked in irons the minute we said a single sentence!" Takuto exclaimed, "It doesn't help that no-one else but us can see you."

"I think the only way for this mission to be successful in anyway is to infiltrate the Consigna," Kohaku suggested.

**She's right you know** (Mightyena)

Yes, but it is going to be incredibly risky (Dragonair)

"So how would we go about getting into the organisation and destroying them? We can't pretend to be teens that want to join because they already know that we believe in what we're not supposed to. Otherwise we'd all be privy to their secrets," Amaya said.

"Well I know one girl that I could probably persuade to tell me a few things. Her name's Leiko and she freaks out whenever you mention the word 'Pokémon' and especially more when you mention Lugia or the Watchers or ask her a question like, 'Would you kill yourself if the Consigna told you to?' And I think I have the perfect blackmail to use on her," Kohaku said.

Good idea (Rapidash)

**I suggest that Takuto go with her for back up and Amaya can be a lookout and warn for a Watcher** (Mightyena)

Swift and I will also be scouts (Swellow)

**Right, we'll use whirlwind if they start getting too close and you two aren't out of there in time** (Pidgeot)

"Okay then everything is organised. Takuto, its you and me," Kohaku said.

As much as we dislike being used as transport I think, Cody and I will carry you two there, it will be a lot faster and we need to catch her before she heads to the Consigna meeting (Rapidash)

Yes, it'll be better that way (Dodrio)

Kohaku got onto Rapidash and was surprised that the flames didn't hurt or burn her or any of her clothes in anyway. Takuto got onto Dodrio.

Ready? (Rapidash)

"Yep," they said in union.

Rapidash and Dodrio sprinted through the trees avoiding fallen logs and dodging low branches along the way. They then came to a stop in the glade where Kohaku had met her Pokémon Guidance Team.

This is where we leave you (Dodrio)

Kohaku and Takuto got off. Takuto looked around him, "So where do we go now?"

"Down that path," Kohaku said pointing.

She started to walk along the path, Takuto just behind her. Soon they reached the edge, only to see two adults searching long the edges. On of the adults turned to them, "Kohaku! Where on earth have you been!? And with a boy of all people!"

"Uh…what do we do?" Kohaku whispered to Takuto, "I didn't expect my parents to be back yet and usually if they are, they don't start looking for me, let alone near the forest!"

"Don't worry I've got an idea," Takuto whispered back, then louder said, "Sorry Ma'am, but I was hurt and I cried out for help and your daughter heard me and helped me. Sorry if it inconvenienced you."

"I knew that forest was dangerous and that's why I told you time and time again Kohaku NOT to go in there!" her father said, "Well the reason we were looking for you is because the Consigna has decided to let you into the meeting this afternoon. You do realise this is a great honour considering your…actions recently."

"Yes Dad. First though can I go back to the house so that I can put a proper bandage around this boy's leg? I used the sleeves of his t-shirt and they aren't very good because the wound will get infected," Kohaku said.

"Yes but be quick if you take longer than twenty minutes, we will come check on you," her parents replied.

Kohaku tried to hide her look of relief. Twenty minutes was plenty of time to come up with some sort of plan and maybe contact Amaya and the Pokémon as well to alert them of the situation. They slowly walked towards her house, Takuto faking a limp in his right leg. Once inside, they both relaxed.

"That was way too close for comfort," Takuto sighed, flopping onto a nearby chair.

"And involved a lot of quick thinking, plus if you want to know the reason I said I used your sleeves is because my parents don't approve of wearing ripped clothing, even if its done on purpose. The reason I used though was acceptable," Kohaku added, "So do you want anything to eat or drink before we start brainstorming?"

"Just a glass of water is fine," he replied.

Kohaku went into the kitchen for a brief moment, then came back with two glasses of water in her hands, she placed one down one the table next to Takuto.

"So what are we going to do about this recent development?" she asked.

"Well I doubt the Consigna's intention are friendly in any way, so my suggestion is that we find Leiko quickly then grab all the stuff that you need from your house and get out of this town as fast we can," he said.

Kohaku sighed, "I guess that's the only reasonable course of action. Though now you'll have to stay here because of the fact that your leg is apparently hurt and it wouldn't do for my parents to see that we lied. Go up to my room and wait there, I'll climb back in through my window, luckily all my belongings are in a suitcase, which I use instead of a wardrobe so no packing will be needed. Hopefully during that time you'll manage to get into contact with the others and then I can make a clean get away from here."

He nodded and went up the stairs, Kohaku then left the house and closed the door. She then ran over to her parents.

"Mum, Dad, can I go find Leiko first because I need to apologise for something I said to her earlier," she asked.

They nodded their assent and Kohaku quickly ran to Leiko's house just in time to see her come out the door.

"Leiko! I need to discuss something with you!" she called out.

"What is it?" Leiko asked tersely as she walked over.

"I want to know everything there is to know about the Consigna," Kohaku said, bluntly, figuring there was no point beating around the bush.

"Sorry that's top secret," she replied and was about to walk away.

"Stop. Or I'll tell the Watchers about your hesitation to answering my question of whether or not you'd kill yourself if the Consigna said so," Kohaku said smirking.

"Yo-you wouldn't!" Leiko protested, Kohaku raised an eyebrow, "Oh alright…the Consigna meet every Friday in the Cove at 5 o'clock in the afternoon. The leader is Sachi Giovanni and the headquarters are located in Tiersia. Oh and they were planning to wipe your memory and implant a microchip into your brain at today's meeting, which is why you are required to go."

"That's all you know?" Kohaku asked, Leiko nodded, "Okay then, I doubt I will see you again. So it's good bye to you and I hope I never see you again."

Leiko ran off as Kohaku walked back to her house. She almost collided with her parents but managed to jump behind a hedge just as they walked by. Kohaku sighed with relief then ran all the way back to the house and climbed up the pipe and into her window.

"Good your back! Did you get any interesting information?" Takuto asked.

"I'll tell you later once we're clear of Cerulean," she replied, "Now quickly, go out the window!"

Takuto hastily climbed down to the ground, while Kohaku grabbed her suitcase and passed it down to him. Then she climbed out and closed and locked the window behind her. She jumped down and took the suitcase off Takuto.

You better get out of there quick! Trouble's heading your way! (Swellow)

"Right! Come on, back into the forest we go," Kohaku said.

As Takuto and Kohaku ran into the forest, shouts were heard and a pursuit started. Firefly and Cody appeared, running alongside them.

Quick get on! (Rapidash)

They each hopped onto their respective Pokémon and raced through the trees.

"They seem very determined to get you," Takuto stated.

"I know…apparently they were planning to wipe my memory and place a microchip in my brain to control me," Kohaku murmured.

"That's…unnerving," Takuto replied.

Kohaku nodded. Soon they had reached where Amaya was waiting for them.

"Did something happen?" she asked, curiously.

They nodded, and Kohaku added, "We've got a few minutes before they catch up to us, so we'd best get out of here and head for Mount Moon. We'll tell you the rest on the way."

Amaya you can ride me (Dragonair)

She nodded and got onto Sapphire. The three of them dashed out of the clearing just as a group entered.

"There they are!" someone cried.

The pursuit began again as they raced through the forest at top speed and soon they reached the trail going up to the mountain. When they had reached the entrance, Aggron used Rock Slide.

That should hold them off for the time being (Aggron)

Now we have no time to waste, we should get into the mountain, we can lose them easily enough there (Rapidash)

You three can walk from here (Dodrio)

They nodded and entered Mt. Moon, closely followed by the Pokémon.

------------------------------------------------

TBC

------------------------------------------------

**Stormyz:** Hope that was good! Anyways please review to tell me what you think and if anything needs improving or if there were any mistakes that I missed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
